Episode 3709
Mikey Episode Number: 3709 Date: Tuesday, September 2, 1997 Sponsors: N, 6 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Ian Ellis James 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An N-terview with an N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Wembley, Boober, Firechief Fraggle, and the rest of the gang sing "Rollin' Rollin' On" to Gobo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Tax Man Max" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Cluck Around the Clock." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Amy & Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Before dinnertime, a boy discovers a worm under a rock and some baby birds in their nest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria reads "The Boy Who Cried Monster." A terrible, cookie-stealing monster helps to teach a mischievous Anything Muppet boy an important lesson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Rub-a-Dub-Dub |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Scene | style="text-align: center"|In a dream sequence, Wembley and Boober meet Boober's alter-ego, Sidebottom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: POP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The kids fly around and form the letter N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Computer N / n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it were for him |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy likes going to school |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide